This invention is in the field of containers for holding food such as found on a salad bar. Containers each having a different food are provided in salad bars. For example, some containers will include different types of vegetables such as cauliflower, peppers, celery, etc. It is the practice to assign a full-time employee the task of maintaining the level of the food near the open top of each container. As such, the salad bar provides a fresh appearance with each container being in the full condition.
As a restaurant customer withdraws food from each of the aforementioned containers, the top level of the food decreases relative to the container top. In the event food is then added to the container, the fresh food will cover the older food. Over a period of time the food on the bottom of each container will become stale and undesirable for consumption. Thus, there is a need for a container which will allow not only constant maintenance of the level of food relative to the open top of the container, but also prevent the older food on the bottom of the container from becoming stale and possibly unfit for consumption. Disclosed herein is such a container.